Crimson Rose
by blackrose aki
Summary: It's a Beauty and the beast story with a big twist. A village girl accused as a witch runs away into the forbidden forest. A mystery encounter with the beast that resides in the Uchiha castle. Talking animals, and a secret. fight to take power over an enchanted kingdom. Will love blossom between the beast and the beautiful girl? Sasusaku, naruhina, shikaino, nejiten. And more!


**Hello! I'm Blackrose aki. This story is like Beauty and the beast but of course with my own twist to it. I hope you all enjoy it. **

**I own Nothing!**

* * *

**Crimson Rose**

Darkness surrounded me, it was extremely cold, I didn't know where I was, I do know that I'm chained up and that the whole lace I was in was moving. Wait the place was moving, why is it moving? I was starting to hyperventilate, my head was pounding, and it felt like dagger digging through my skull. I slowly remember what happened, the reason I was in this infernal place. I remembered so clearly, how the villagers just came in my house and started to yell at my father for something, I didn't know what it was, my mother was also arguing. My brother was standing near the kitchen doorway right next to me seeing how the villagers argued with our parents. Then a gun shoot was heard and my mother fell to the floor bleeding. They attacked my father, he yelled at both of us to run away to get out of here as fast as we could. But the back door was opened forcefully by the mob of men. They killed my brother and they knocked me out. My families gone, everyone's dead, I have no one anymore. The villagers killed them, the burned everything down, everything is gone.

Tears were now flowing down my cheeks, why did this happen? Why? I don't even know the reason why the villagers did this. The thing I was on suddenly stopped and I heard a lot of voices, the voices were laughing, they sounded cheerful. What's going on? Then the place started to move again. There taking me somewhere, but were exactly to? Then I heard horse's nay, their hooves beating down on the ground with force. Then the darkness disappeared around me and the night sky was clear as it could get, the night was cold and windy, it looked like it could snow. Then I notice all the villagers were in the clearing were this village has their usual town meetings. The people were just standing their, in front of me, there faces looked furious, scared, shocked, disappointment, and pitiful.

"We captured the witch!" a man yelled.

"Horra!" the villagers yelled in excitement, they clapped and chanted.

My eyes widen in horror. They… they actually think I'm a witch. They burned my house down and killed my family because they actually thought I was witch. What in hell were they thinking? I looked at all of them, and glared. How could they be so ignorant about this? Who the hell told them I was I witch? That's a lie!

"I'm not a witch!" I snarled at them. The villagers quieted down a bit and some walked a little bit further away from my prison box.

"Silence Witch!" hissed the man. I glared daggers at the man; he was tall, slightly chubby, and plain. His dark short hair slick and pulled back, his aging skin look dry and dehydrated. "Today a witch has been captured!" he spoke with authority; he stood in the podium of everyone to see him. "If she survives tonight's cold night, then she would be executed first thing tomorrow morning." He smirked at me.

"I'M NOT A WITCH! I'M NOT! RELEASE ME!" I yelled.

They all started to leave the clearing; everyone was laughing and glaring at me. They were treating my horrible, as if I was some type of animal, wait even worse than an animal. Then that's it then, I'm going to die here, who would have thought I would. I sure didn't think about this. The only thing I felt now was anger and hatred towards the villagers, but then I felt miserable.

"You poor child." The mad came down from the podium and smirk at me. "You know I'll let you in on a little secret," he paused for a bit to see if I was paying attention. "Thanks to your father you are here, he didn't agree to the deal we made, I know he was the previous leader but that didn't matter after all these lands use to belong to the Uchihas'." He finished.

"What deal? These lands never belong to my father, and you know it, why bring that up?" I asked confused.

"If he could not pay the debt he owed me then you would have to marry my son. BUT he disagreed. I want these lands for my own." He said thru gritted teeth.

"That's why you killed them!" I said in a low and dangerous voice. "That's why I'm here?" I glared at him. "You're going to pay for this Danzo!" I got his shirt thru the prison box bars and pulled him close. "You're going to pay!" I threatened.

"On the contrary my dear, I'm not the one who's going to die." He laughed and walked away, but said, "It's your entire fault child."

He killed them because of me? No that's not right, right? It's because of my father. He decided to give me up to Danzo's son, and since when did we have money problems? Why did he make that deal? What was it even about? And these lands? These lands belong to the previous Uchiha. I hate how this is happening, it's so frustrating. I have so many questions but I know they won't be answered anytime soon.

My eyes started to sting a bit, I was crying, tears were now running down my face, it was hopeless now. I won't be able to escape because of theses chains, and the fact that they were at least smart enough to take the key is very impressing. I sighed and sat back in the wall and just put my head on my knees, my head was pounding. I finally gave up on fighting with my thoughts and drifted to sleep.

* * *

**Hi! I hope you all enjoyed this story as much as I had fun writing it. Please review. Let me know what you think. If I get a good response I will continue, I hope you all like the beginning. **


End file.
